The invention relates to 1,2,3-thiadiazole-3-in-5-ylidene-urea derivatives.
Herbicidal agents on the basis of carbamoylaminothiadiazoles are already known, for instance 2-(N,N-dimethylcarbamoylamino)-5-methylthio-1,3,4-thiadiazole. These are agents which result in destruction of the undesirable plants.
There are furthermore known agents for causing defoliation of plants, for instance tri-n-butyltrithiophosphate (U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,467). This latter compound has not always an adequate activity. Besides, it results in developing unpleasant odors which sometimes annoy the entire environment for days with their smell.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for an agent for the control of the natural growth and development of plants which also can be used as defoliant without any unpleasant accompanying smells.